A little Klaroline loving
by ATwistedWhisper
Summary: SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! In response to the passionate reviews, i have decided to attempt to continue ;) x


**Totally just found this as I was cleaning up my hard drive, its gotta be at least a year old lol! , thought I'd upload it for the hell of it :P enjoy ;).**

* * *

Caroline could smell Klaus's Blood just beneath the skin,  
the music sped up and so did their dancing,  
and suddenly she was drowning in that enticing, sweet scent.  
She felt the veins beneath her eyes swell, and her gums tingled  
as her fangs dropped. She turned, dancing with her back to his  
chest so he wouldn't see. His hands slid down to her hips and  
pulled her closer. Her head fell back onto his chest as the  
need rose stronger. Damn it. They were here for a reason. She  
knew dancing was a bad idea, but she hadn't expected herself  
to lose control, to want too lose control.

Klaus could sense Caroline's control buck at the reins, smell  
the needs waring within her, and feel the tension as she tried  
to ignore them. Her body surged with heat, a sign of injury,  
hunger or arousal. Or a combination of a certain two. A soft  
growl escaped him as his own control slipped, and he pulled  
her hips back against him. A whisper of breath, almost a whimper,  
left her mouth as her head fell back against him and he glimpsed  
her blood drenched eyes, veins and fully extended fangs and realized  
her impressive control was failing her and ... the pulse in her throat  
distracted him, as did the way her hips were twisting against his,  
as if unable to decide whether to escape the need... or to satisfy  
it.

Caroline felt as if her humanity was trying to ditch her, leave her  
a writhing mess of needs and instinct. And boy, did she need.  
Her hands covered his and she dug her nails into his skin. He  
growled but understood, tightening his grip and almost violently  
pulling her back against him. The moan that escaped her was primal,  
as she rubbed against the hardness pressed into her.

It was taking every scrap of control Klaus could scrounge together not  
too take Caroline right here, right now against the wall. The music was  
loud enough to hide his growls, and the hungry moan she'd let slip, but  
if this went any further they were going to attract attention. "Caroline"  
he growled, her response was a slight gasp as she ground herself harder  
against turned her around and grasped her chin to get her attention..  
and stopped at the sight before him, she had shredded her bottom lip with  
her fangs, her eyes so flooded with blood, even his eyesight, superior even  
to other hybrids, couldnt't distinguish pupil from iris or iris from 'whites'.  
Klaus Snarled, and slammed his mouth on her already healed lips.

As their lips met, Caroline purred, and opened her mouth. Klaus took her up  
on the invitation, hands slipping back to her hips, and pressing their  
lower bodies together. Caroline groaned at the hardness pressed into her  
lower stomach, the ache between her legs was going to drive her mad. "Please"  
Caroline gasped into his mouth, Klaus pulled back a little, his eyes had gone  
hybrid, his fangs had emerged, traces of her blood were around his mouth, and  
he smelled ... Caroline looked down a little to his shoulder... where her  
nails had drawn blood in her haste to get him closer, the wound had healed but  
the blood still lingered...Caroline whimpered, and then her control just snapped.

Klaus snarled as Caroline's mouth fastened on his shoulder, and her fangs sunk  
in. She moaned at the first rush of blood and then Klaus lost it, knowing as  
long as his blood was in her system his bite couldnt hurt her, he sunk his  
fangs into her neck. She moaned louder, her hands fisting his shirt to keep  
their bodies plastered together. A gasp made Klaus lift his head, a woman,  
maybe 35, was staring at them, shocked. "leave, you've seen nothing" klaus  
ordered. Caroline had lifted her head too, she was gasping, mouth covered  
with his blood, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip keeping  
their bodies tightly pressed together. "Klaus...please.. i need..." Caroline  
gasped raggedly and arched her hips against him. Klaus snarled and moved  
them to the hall and opening the first door he saw.


End file.
